Naruto : Save the World
by Uzumaki hyuuga18
Summary: 10.000 tahun lalu, musuh asing berhasil dikalahkan. dan kini, musuh asing mencoba untuk menguasai bumi untuk kedua kalinya mampukah sang anak ramalan menghentikan mereka ?
1. Chapter 1

**prolog**

10.000 tahun yang lalu, disebuah negeri langit yang bernama Uzushio, lahirlah seorang bayi laki-laki yang ditakdirkan akan melindungi bumi dari `musuh asing`. maka dari itu, sang bayi pun diturunkan ke Bumi dan ditemukan oleh seorang kakek dari desa yang bernama Konoha. Lalu sang bayi diberi nama Senju oleh sang kakek  
Senju pun kini telah berumur 17 tahun ,sementara sang kakek telah meninggal 6 tahun yang lalu dan menyebabkan senju hidup sebatang kara. Setelah umurnya yang ke 17 thun, senju merasa aneh dengan tubuhnya, dia merasa tubuhnya lebih kuat dari sebeumnya. Dia mampu mengangkat beban yang sangat berat, melompat dengan sngat tinggi dan kemampuan lain yang berada diluar akal pikir manusia.  
Suatu ketika `musuh asing` menyerang bumi, mereka menyerang bumi dengan menggunakan monster raksasa. sang senju berusaha menghentikan mereka. Tapi apa daya, karena musuh terlalu banyak, akhirnya senjupun kalah. Disaat-saat terakhir, muncul 3 sosok orang yang entah muncul dari mana dan membantu sang senju, akhirnya, mereka berempat berhsil mengalahkan musuh asing dan menyegel para monster kebulan. Setelah berhasil menyegel para monster kebulan, 3 orang itu memberitahukan pada senju bahwa dia berasal dari sebuah negeri langit yang bernama juga memberithukan alasan mengapa senju dikirim kebumi, yaitu untuk mencegah `musuh asing` menguasai bumi.  
Setelah memberithukan itu semua, 3 orng itu mengajak senju untuk kembli ke uzushio. Karena bagaimanapun senju berasal dari sana. tapi senju menolak dengan alasan bahwa bumi sudha dia anggap sebagai rumahnya sendiri, dan dia juga akan menjaga bumi dari apapun yang mencoba menghancurkannya. Setelah mendengar alasan senju 3 orang itupun akhirnya setuju dengn keinginan senju dan kembli ke Uzushio.

Kini. 10.000 tahun setelah penyarangan yang dilakukan oleh`musuh asing`. Segel yang menyegel para monster melemah. Dan musuh asing memanfaat kan itu untuk mengelurkan para monster dan mecoba menyerang bumi. Sementara itu, di Uzushio . seorang bayi yang dipilih oleh takdir untuk menyelamatkan bumi, kini berada di tengah lingkaran dengan beberpa simbol disekitrnya. itu adalah ritual untuk mengirim sang bayi kebumi. akhirnya sang bayi pun berhsil dikirim kebumi.  
Mampukah dia menyelamatkan bumi dari serangan `musuh asing` untuk kedua kalinya ?

**chapter 1**

"Nii-san bangun kalo tidak, nanti telat masuk sekolah. Inikan masuk pertama semester II"ucap seorang gadis pada kakanya

"lima menit lagi"ucap sang kakak masih setengah sadar

"Ini sudah jam 7.30, sekolah masuk jam 8.00"

"AAPPAAA. KENAPA KAU TAK NGEBANGUNIN NII-SAN DARI TADI ? " ucap sang kakak dengan histeisnya? dan berlari kekamar mandi

"Sial, aku bisa-bisa terlambat" gerutu sang kakak

"aku sudah ngebangunin nii-san sejak 30 menit yng lalu. salah nii-san sendiri, Susah dibangunin" ucap sang adik sambil pergi ke meja makan

- Di Meja makan -

Terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut panjang diikat kebelakang berwarna cokelat dan mata berwarna onyx, tengah meletakkn makanan di meja untuk sarapan.

"nii-san mu mana sasame ?" tanya sang ibu pada anaknya yang ternyata bernama sasame

"nii-san lagi mandi kaa-san. Biasa, bangun kesiangan"jawab sasame

"haah dasar anak itu, tidak pernah berubah"ucap sang ibu yang heran dengan anaknya yang tak berubah dari dulu

"sudahlah, kita sarapan duluan, biar nii-san mu nanti nyusul"lanjut sang kaa-san

Sedang asik-asikny sarapan, muncul sang kakak yang telah memkai baju seragamnya dan langsung duduk di kursi yang masih kosong

"kalian curang, makan duluan" ucap sang kakak

"salahmu sendiri bangun siang, Naruto. Sudah cepat makan, nanti kamu terlambat"ucap sang kaa-san

"baik baik" ucap sang kakak yang ternyata bernama naruto

Setelah sarapan. akhirnya sasame dan naruto berngkat bersma. Sasame dan naruto bersekolah di Konoha High school/ KHS. KHS adalah salah satu sekolah elit yang berada di jepang.

Setelah mereka smpai di halaman sekolah,mereka berpisah karena arah kelas mereka berbeda. Sasame berada dikelas X A, sementara naruto berada dikels XI C. Nruto memang agak bodoh dalam bidang akademis, tapi dalam bidang olah raga, dia juaranya.  
Saat naruto tiba dikelas, suasana gaduh pun menyambut kedatanganan naruto. Naruto duduk di dekat jendela, nomor dua dari belakang, tempat favoritnya

"yo', naruto" sapa kiba yang baru duduk di samping Naruto

Kiba dan naruto memang sudah berteman sejak SD

"yo', kiba" balas nruto

"denger-denger bulan depan sekolah kita akan mengadakan camping dihutan khusus kelas XI,apa itu benar naruto?" tanya kiba

"ya itu benar. apa kau mau ikut kiba?"

"tentunya. Aku tidak sabar ingin cepat hari-H"jawab kiba dengan semangat

"kau sendiri naruto ?" tanya Kiba

"entahlah,aku tidak tau"

TENG TONG TENG TONG

Suara bel masuk berbunyi dan menghentikan percakapan para siswa

Time skip  
TENG TONG TENG TONG

Bel istirahat berbunyi

"baik anak-anak, kita selesaikan pelajaran hari ini. Jangan lupa kerajakan tugas yang sensei berikan tadi. Sampai bertemu minggu depan" ucap sensei seraya pergi keluar kelas

"ha'i sensei"jawab murid XI C secara serempak dan langsung pergi keluar kelas. ada yang ke perpustakaan bagi yang rajin belajar, ada yang kekantin dan lain-lain

- Dikantin -

Terlihat naruto dan kiba tengah bingung mencari tempat duduk karena kantin telah penuh dengan para siswa yang kelaparan

"oi, Naruto, kiba, sebelah sini" panggil seorang siswa dengan rambut seperti mangkuk? Yang selalu mengoar-ngoarkan masa mudnya a.k.a Lee

Lalu naruto dan kiba menuju ke meja yang ditempati oleh lee, disana juga terlihat teman-temanny yang lain, seperti shikamaru, sasuke, neji,shino, chouji,dan sai (reders : penghuninya banyak amat ? author : kan mejanya juga bentuknya panjang, cukuplah buat sepuluh orang)

Back to story

"apa kami boleh duduk disini ?"

"tentu saja, inikan tempat umum" ucap chouji yang sedang menunggu pesanannya datang.  
Lalu naruto dan kiba pun duduk

"kalian mau pesan apa ? aku yang traktir" tawar chouji

"Wah beneran chouji ?" tanya naruto

"he'm, kebetulan perusahaan tou-san ku sedang dapat keuntungan yang besar, jadi tou-san ku memberikanku banyak uang hari ini"ungkap chouji

"baiklah, PAMAN TEUCHI AKU PESAN RAMEN MISO UKURAN JUMBO YA"teriak naruto

"oke naruto, tunggu sebentar" sahut paman teuchi

"kau mau pesan apa kiba ?" tanya naruto

"aku ramen saja"jawab kiba

"PAMAN TEUCHI, RAMEN MISONYA SATU LAGI YA, TAPI UKURANNYA YANG SEDANG SAJA BUAT KIBA" teriak naruto

"iya" ucap paman teuchi

"tidak usah berteriak sekeras itu, Dobe. Orang-orang bisa tuli karena suaramu yang cempreng itu" ucap sasuke

"apa kau bilang TEMEE" sewot naruto

"kubilang suaramu yang cempreng itu bisa membuat orang lain tuli,Dobe"

"DAAASAAAAR TEMEEE, MAU KU HAJAR KAUU"

"sudahlah naruto tidak usah diperpanjang, lagipula kita kesini untuk makan, bukan untuk ribut" lerai kiba sambil menahan naruto yang hendak meninju sasuke

Sementara sasuke hanya diam saja menanggapinya

"huuh'" naruto mendengus kesal

"sudah-sudah, ini pesanan kalian datang" ucap paman teuchi

"waah asik" ucap naruto lalu memakan ramennya dengan rakus

'cepat sekali perubahan sikapnya, dasar ABABIL' pikir kiba dan yang lainnya

Sementara itu dimeja lain terlihat 6 gadis cantik yang ternyata memperhtikan kejadian barusan

"berisik banget naruto itu,kerjaanny bikin ribut mulu" keluh seorang gadis yang bernama ino

"kau benar Pig" ucap gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah muda a.k.a sakura

"kau sebut aku apa, FOERHEAD" sewot ino

"ku bilang Ino-Pig" jawab sakura

"GRRR FOERHEAD"

"INO-PIG"

"FOERHEAD"

"INO-PIG"

"sudah ta perlu bertengkar"ucap hinata dengan suaranya yang merdu nan halus

"kalian bilang naruto berisik. padahal kalian sendiri juga sama bersiknya dengan naruto" ucap shion

"kau benar" ucap sakura dan ino sambil pundung dipojokkan

Sementara tenten dan temari hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kejadian itu

"dasar Nii-san"ucap sasame yang ternyata berada dikantin juga

~~Time skip~~

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi dan kini terlihat Naruto, sasame, lee, kiba dan sai tengah berjalan pulang. Kebetuln rumah merek searah dari sekolah, jadi mereka bisa pulang bersama.  
Dipersimpngan jalan naruto dan sasame berpisah dengan yang lainnya karena jalannya berbeda.

**'tolong lepaskan kami'**

**'jangan biarkan kami dikendalikan lagi untuk kedua kalinya'**

Tiba-tiba naruto berhenti karena mendengar suara yang aneh

"kenapa berhenti nii-san ?" tanya sasame

"kau dengar suara itu?" tanya naruto

"suara apa ?"

"enggak, bukan apa-apa, mungkin nii-san tadi berhalusinasi saja"

"makanya nii-san jangan suka melamun"

"hehe iya-iya. Sudah ayio kita jalan lagi"ajak naruto

'suara tadi terasa nyata. Semoga tidak terjadi hal yang buruk' harap naruto  
**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Hai minna-san

author balik lagi nih hehe

setelah gunung author daki , lautan author sebrangi ( ? ) Akhirnya chapter 2 rilis juga

ada beberapa hal yang ingin author sampaikan

pertama :

terima kasih karena sudah membaca , mereview dan memberi masukan pada author

kedua :

author pingin minta maaf karena ternyata chapter awal penulisannya masih belum seperti yang di harapkan

Gomen . . gomen # bungkuk bungkuk badan

Ketiga :

Kayaknya gak bisa update kilat . Karena suatu alasan . Jadi gomen kalau kecewa

Keempat :

Soal panjangnya cerita , author gak bisa mastiin seberapa panjang perchapnya . Tapi bakal author usahain agar bisa panjang seperti ular , seperti ular , yang sangat berbisa , Sangat berbisa - stop . Kok malah nyanyi sih ?

Oke , , , lanjut aja kecerita

~ Selamat menikmati ~

SFX : JENG JENG JENG

' **tolong lepaskan kami bocah '**

' **jangan biarkan kami dikendalikan lagi untuk kedua kalinya '**

Tiba-tiba naruto berhenti karena mendengar suara yang aneh

" kenapa berhenti nii-san ? " tanya sasame

" kau dengar suara itu ? " tanya naruto

" suara apa ? "

" enggak , bukan apa-apa , mungkin nii-san tadi berhalusinasi saja "

" makanya nii-san jangan suka melamun "

" hehe iya-iya . Sudah ayo kita jalan lagi " ajak naruto

' suara tadi terasa nyata . Semoga tidak terjadi hal yang buruk ' harap naruto

Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto

Genre : Fantasy, Friendship 'n adventure . Romance ( ? )

Warning : abal , typo berserkan , oc , tidak sesuai EYD

cahpter 2

Sudah 3 minggu ini , Naruto selalu mendengar suara-suara yang aneh yang entah dari mana asalnya .

Naruto sudah bercerita kepada ibunya tentang hal ini , tapi sang ibu - senju Izumi - menyarankan agar naruto menceritakannya pada sang kakek – senju Jiraiya — yang tinggal di kota Ame .

Sebenarnya , klan senju tinggal di kota Ame , tapi Izumi , Naruto dan Sasame pindah ke konoha untuk mengikuti sang ayah – Senju Hiroshi — yang harus mengurus cabang perusahaan keluarga senju yang ada di konoha .

Tapi , 2 tahun yang lalu , Hiroshi meninggal dunia setelah mobil yang ditumpanginya hilang kendali dan masuk ke dalam jurang dan Hiroshi pun tewas ditempat . Setelah itu , perusahaan dipegang oleh Izumi .

** x**

Terlihat Naruto tengah duduk sambil memandang keluar jendela .

Saat ini Naruto tengah menumpangi kereta menuju Ame untuk bertemu dengan sang kakek .

Kebetulan besok adalah akhir pekan , jadi Naruto bisa sekalian menginap di rumah sang kakek .

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 45 menit , akhirnya Naruto tiba di stasiun yang berada dikota Ame ( author gak tau jarak Konoha – Ame , jadi anggap aja jaraknya 45 menit perjalanan dengan kereta ) .

Di depan stasiun , Jiraiya sudah menunggu dengan mobil sport hitamnya ( wuih , keren nih kakek – kakek . Walau sudah tua tapi seleranya kayak anak muda ) .

" kakek " panggil naruto

" Kau sudah sampai naruto ?! bagaiamana perjalananmu ? membosankn ? " tanya jiraiya

" yah seperti biasanya "

" baiklah , ayo kita pulang . Nenekmu sudah menyiapkan makanan yang spesial untuk menyambut kedatanganmu " ajak jiraiya

Merekapun masuk ke dalam mobil dan langsung menuju komplek yang khusus ditempati oleh klan senju

Setelah 10 menit perjalanan , mereka pun tiba di sebuah rumah yang besar .

Di sekeliling rumah terdapat pagar tembok setinggi 3 meter , memiliki halaman yang luas dan ditumbuhi tanaman-tanaman yang menambah kesan indah pada rumah tersebut .

Rumah sekitar juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan rumah sang kakek , besar dan indah . Sepertinya orang-orang klan senju adalah orang-orang yang kaya .

Setelah pintu gerbang dibuka oleh kotetsu – satpam – Jiraiya memasukkan mobil dan menyimpannya kedalam garasi .

Setelah itu , Naruto dan jiraiya memasuki rumah .

" tadaima " seru Jiraiya setengah teriak

" okaeri jiraiya-kun . eh naru-chan sudah datang . naru-chan mandi dulu sana nanti baru kita makan malam . Nenek sudah menyiapkan makanan yang spesial untuk menyambut kedatanganmu " Seru seorang nenek-nenek yang terlihat masih muda – tsunde senju –

" ah nenek , jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel `chan` , aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi " protes Naruto

" nggak apa-apa Naru-chan . Walaupun kau sudah besar , bagi nenek kau tetap cucu kecil nenek . "

" terserah kau saja nek "

" oh iya naru-chan , kenapa same-chan tidak ikut ? " tanya stunade

" Sasame besok ada acara sama teman-temannya . Jadi dia gak bisa ikut kemari "

" oh begitu , padahal nenek ingin sekali bertemu dengan same-chan " tsunade terlihat kecewa

" sudahlah , lain kali kita bisa bertemu dengannya . Naruto , lebih baik sekarang kau mandi dulu , terus kita makan malam . Kau terlihat seperti orang yang tidak makan 2 hari setelah menempuh perjalanan dari konoha " saran jiraiya sambil sedikit bercanda

" aah kakek , bilang aja kalau kau sudah lapar . Lagian aku gak selapar itu tau " protes naruto

Jiraiya hanya nyengir kuda

Lalu naruto pergi ke kamar yang biasa ia tempati jika berkunjung ke rumah kakeknya .

kebetulan di setiap kamar terdapat kamar mandi di dalamnya. Setelah 15 menit , akhirnya naruto sudah bersih dan rapih .

Lalu pergi keruang makan untuk makan malam bersama sang kakek dan nenek. Merekapun makan dengan diselingi canda dan tawa entah itu dari naruto tsunade maupun jiraiya .

Setelah makan malam Tsunade menyuruh Naruto untuk beristirahat .

Naruto hanya menurut dan memutuskaan akan menceritakan apa yang ingin dia ceritakan lain waktu

Semetara itu , di sebuah ruangan yang gelap yang tidak diketahui letaknya , terdapat tiga sosok orang tak dikenal karena wajah mereka tak terlihat , tengah membicarakan hal yang serius .

" apa kita harus memberitahukannya sekarang ? " tanya sosok misterius yang satu

" tidak sekarang . Sekarang waktunya tidak tepat . Kita tunggu di waktu lain " jawab sosok misterius dua

" tapi , sebaiknya kita memberitahukannya sebelum mereka datang , un " ucap sosok misterius tiga

" aku berencana akan memberitahukannya di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 17 . Berharap saja saat itu mereka belum datang kemari " ungkap sosok misterius 2

" baiklah , sekarang kalian boleh pergi " lanjut sosok misterius dua , yang sepertinya dialah ketua dari 3 sosok misterius tersebut .

TBC

hehe

Enggak kok , ini masih belum TBC

Oke , lanjut

Ame , 09.00 am

setelah sarapan , Naruto duduk di sofa di ruang tamu sambil mendengarkan musik melalui earphonenya , sedangkan Tsunade sedang belanja ke pasar bersama pembantunya karena persediaan makanan sudah menipis

tiba-tiba jiraiya muncul dan duduk di sofa lain dari sofa yang diduduki oleh Naruto. Naruto langsung mematikan musiknya karena akan ada yang dibicarakan .

" baiklah naruto , apa yang ingin kau ceritakan ? " tanya Jiraiya to the point .

Naruto memang sudah bilang pada jiraiya kemarin melalui telepon bahwa dia akan berkunjung untuk menceritakan tentang suatu hal .

" akhir-akhir ini aku sering mendengar suara-suara aneh . seperti suara orang yang minta tolong padaku . Padahal disekitarku tidak ada orang , entah itu yang berada dalam bahaya ataupun tidak . Pernah suatu hari suara aneh itu bilang ' mereka sebentar lagi akan datang dan kami tidak punya kendali atas diri kami , jadi persiapkan dirimu ' " Terang Naruto

" kalau boleh tau , apa saja yang suara aneh itu bilang , naruto ? " tanya jiraiya

" diantaranya seperti ini ...

... ' tolong lepaskan kami bocah ' ...

... ' jangan biarkan kami dikendalikan lagi untuk kedua kalinya ' ...

... ' hentikan kami sebelum terlambat' ...

... Tapi aku tak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan " ungkap Naruto

" apa kau tau asal suara itu ? " tanya Jiraiya

" aku tidak tau " jawab naruto

Jiraiya's POV

' Aku memikirkan tentang suatu kemungkinan dari yang dikatakan oleh naruto .

tapi kenapa feelingku mengatakan , kalau ini ada hubungannya dengan cerita yang disampaikan kakeku dulu ?

ah , sial

jika cerita kakekku memang benar adanya maka ini akan sangat berbahaya bagi penduduk bumi

baiklah kalau begitu , aku akan mengajarkan pada naruto ilmu klan senju yang diajarkan dari generasi ke generasi .

Jiraiya's POV end

" kalau begitu naruto , nanti siang pukul satu , kau pergilah ke kuil klan senju yang ada sebelah timur komplek senju . ada yang ingin aku ajarkan padamu . "

" hee , pelajaran ? apa hubungannya ceritaku dengan apa yang akan kau ajarkan ?

Lagipula aku benci pelajaran" naruto

" tentu saja ini berhubungan naruto , sudahlah menurut saja . Lagipula ini demi kepentingan semuanya " . Jawab jiraiya

" sekarang kau jalan-jalanlah terlebih dahulu . Tapi ingat , nanti siang kau harus ke kuil " lanjut Jiraiya

" baiklah " lalu naruto pergi keluar untuk berjalan-jalan

Lalu Jiraiya melihat keluar melalui jendela

' kuharap , cerita itu tidak nyata ' batin jiraiya

Naruto's pov

' kenapa harus dikasih pelajaran sih . Aku kan tidak suka belajar , mendingan bermain game atau ngedengerin musik .

Lagi pula apa hubunganya coba cerita ku dengan yang akan diajarkan kakek ? . Tapi tunggu dulu .

Seingatku , jika anggota klan senju mengadakan pertemuan di kuil , itu berarti ada hal yang memang sangat penting . Apa yang akan disampaikan kakek juga penting ? atau kakek hanya ingin mengerjaiku saja ? aaah , bikin pusing aja mikirinnya .

Sebaiknya aku nenangin pikiran dulu . Tapi , ngomong-ngomong dari tadi aku hanya berjalan tak tentu arah , hmm enak nya ngapain ya ? '

Ku tengokkan kepalaku ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk mencari hal yang bisa membuatku tenang . Lalu aku melihat ada taman ,

' ah , sebaiknnya aku masuk ke taman . ' pikirku

Setelah aku masuk ke taman aku mencari bangku yang bisa aku duduki . Sayang , bangku itu sudah ditempati oleh seorang gadis . Eh , tunggu dulu , sepertinya aku kenal dengan orang itu . Orang itu mempunya rambut pirang pucat diikat seperti ekor kuda dan poninya menutupi mata kanannya , mempunyai mata berwarna biru dan tubuh yang bisa dibilang ideal bagi seorang perempuan .

' ino ' batinku

Lalu ku menghampirinya dan menyapanya

Naruto's pov end

" hai , Ino " sapa naruto

" eh " kaget ino karena namanyaa tiba-tiba dipanggil .

" oh h-hai naruto " Ino bertambah kaget karena ternyata yang memanggilnya adalah teman satu angkatannya di sekolah .

" silahkan duduk " Ino bergeser dan mempersilahkan naruto untuk duduk di bangku .

" terima kasih "

" apa yang kaulakukan disini , naruto ? " tanya ino

" aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan sebentar . kebetulan aku sedang berkunjung ke rumah kakekku . Kau sendiri lagi ngapain di sini ? " tanya balik naruto

" bibiku di sini sedang sakit , jadi aku menjenguknya ke sini. Dan sekarang aku sedang membaca buku tentang obat herbal untuk obat bibiku "

Naruto hanya ber`oh ria

"ne . naruto kapan kau akan mengatakannya ? " tanya Ino sambil setengah menggoda , alisnya naik turun seperti kecepatan internet yang selalu naik turun. Eh ? yang terakhir lupakan saja .

" mengatakan apa ? "

" jangan pura-pura lupa , itu loh tentang perasaanmu pada hinata "

Ino memang sudah tau tentang perasaan Naruto pada hinata

" o-oh , s-soal itu a-aku berencana mengungkapkannya 2 minggu lagi " jawab naruto agak gagap

" bukankah 2 minggu lagi adalah hari ulang tahunmu naruto ? "

" yah , aku memang sengaja memilih hari itu , agar hari ulang tahunku yang ke 17 nanti menjadi hari ulang tahunku yang paling berkesan "

" idemu bagus juga , aku tak menyangka orang bodoh sepertimu bisa berpikir seperti itu . Semoga berhasil ya naruto "

" kau ini memuji ku apa mengejekku sih ? . tapi , terimsa kasih **,** Ino "

" ya, sama-sama . kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ya naruto . Ada hal yang harus aku kerjakan " Ino pamit undur diri

" baiklah . Hati-hati dijalan ya "

" ya . jaa, naruto "

" jaa "

Setelah Ino pergi , Naruto masih duduk di taman . Lalu dia mengeluarkan handphonenya dan memasang earphone , setelah itu dia mendengarkan musik kesukaannya . Setelah beberapa lama , naruto melihat jam di layar hpnya . Ternyata sudah hampir jam 11 . berarti sudah hampir 2 jam naruto berada di taman . akhirnya naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke kedai ramen favoritnya jika berkunjung ke Ame , walau tak seenak ramen paman teuchi tapi dia tetap suka .

Selesai makan ramen , naruto pergi ke danau yang berada di dekat bukit sebelah timur komplek klan senju untuk beristirahat sejenak . pemandangan di danau tersebut sangat indah . tak heran jika danau ini adalah salah satu tempat favorit naruto di Ame . naruto bersender pada sebuah batang pohon yang besar sambil menikmati pemandangan yang indah ini . saking enaknya , sampai-sampai Naruto ketiduran , dan sepertinya Naruto akan terlambat ke kuil .

** x**

Sementara itu .

Di sebuah goa yang berada di hutan sekitar konoha , terlihat seorang remaja bermata onyx berambut seperti pantat ayam - uchiha sasuke - . Tengah mengeluarkan sesuatu yang menyala-nyala dan mengeluarkan bunyi seperti seribu burung yang berkicauan bersama . Jika dilihat lebih jelas , itu adalah listrik yang bertegangan tinggi di tanganya , -entah bagaimana caranya dia melakukan itu- . Lalu dia mengahantamkan listrik tersebut pada sebuah batu besar yang ada di dalam goa dan menyebabkan batu tersebut hancur berkeping-keping .

Setelah itu dia terlihat memejamkan mata onyxnya , dan saat dia membuka mata , bukan mata onyx yang terlihat , tetapi mata berwarna merah berbntuk bintang dan ditengahnya berberwarna hitam yang bentuknya seperti shuriken ( mata EMS sasuke di Naruto shippuden . gomen kalo pendeskripsiannya salah ) .

" Susano'o " gumam sasuke

Setelah menggumamkan nama tersebut , muncul aura berwarna ungu yang menyelimuti tubuh sasuke dan membentuk tulang lalu menjadi sosok susano'o sempurna yang memiliki bentuk tubuh seperti manusia normal dan memegang sebuah busur panah . Tapi tidak lama setelah itu , monster susano'o menghilang menyisakan sosok sasuke yang sedang memegangi matanya yang kesakiatn .

" kekuatan apa ini ...

... Apa yang terjadi padaku sebenarnya ...

... Kenapa aku seperti ini ...

... siapa sebenarnya diriku ini ,,, SIAPA ? ...

... ayah , ibu , siapa sebenarnya kalian ? ...

... kenapa kalian tak ada disampingku ...

... kenapa ? ...

... KENAPA ? " jerit sasuke dan menangis sendiri memecah keheningan goa

TBC

**Kali ini beneran tbc**

Gimana, apa sudah panjang ? belum ?

Sebenarnya sih pengen di panjangin lagi . tapi author pikir mungkin segini dulu , biar selesainya sesuai target

Hmm, apakah ada sesuatu yang ganjal dari ffic ini ?

Kalo ada kasih tau author ya

Oh iya, author mau tanya

**ffic ini enaknya di tambah bumbu romance apa enggak ?**

Kalo iya, jangan salahin author ya kalo entar adegan romance nya ancur . maklum , gak ahli dalam hal begituan

#Nyengir kuda

Oke, segini dulu dari author

See you next time


End file.
